Smoshgames Gundam The Ultimate Fan-Fiction
by jay.peterson.585
Summary: This is the Ultimate Fan-Fiction.


Smosh Gundam

In a dimension somewhere else, there lived a man named Chibodee Crocket. He was Neo-America's hope and dream. He was the boxing champion who has had 100 wins in 100 matches. He recently took part in defeating a group of bandits who wanted to steal money from the citizens of Shinjuku. He and the other Shuffle Alliance members had to defeat them and deliver justice to those who broke the law. He was once walking down the street with his crew members when he fell into a portal in a nearby alleyway.

On our planet (in New York City), Jay Peterson was reading the newspaper at a pub when Chibodee Crocket came through the portal and hit his head on the table. He was rather surprised and asked Chibodee where he came from.

"Well kid, it's a mystery how I landed up here" said Chibodee.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Jay Peterson.

At the same time, the people at the Smoshgames Studio were having fun. Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Ian, and Anthony were playing Call of Duty: Ghosts. After they finished their GameBang, they headed out of the studio and walked toward the pub Jay was at. Neo-Zeon forces came out of the portal and trashed the pub. Jay Peterson ran away and called someone on his phone. It seems that that person was Kman Gowda who turned into the Black Suit Spiderman. He crawled on a wall and shot webbing at the Neo-Zeon leader who happened to call his gundam, the Buster Gundam.

"You do not stand a chance against me" said the Neo-Zeon leader.

"Just shut your trap" said Kman.

Jay Peterson came back and called his gundam, the Star Gundam. Jay Peterson was actually America's undefeated boxing champion who has had 100 wins in 100 matches just like Chibodee. Jay used Cyclone Punch to knock out Buster Gundam in order to save the Smoshgames gang. He definitely had the advantage with that punch since it can knock out the wind. The Smoshgames gang knew what to do. They went to Tokyo in order to order Gundams of their own.

Meanwhile, the Black Suit Spiderman shot webbing into the joints of the enemy mobile suits. The enemy Mobile Suits could not function properly due to the interference of webbing. The Neo-Zeon leader took out a gun and tried to shoot the Black Suit Spiderman down. Chibodee Crocket got into his gundam, the Gundam Maxter, and used the Burning Punch to defeat the Neo-Zeon leader. Star Gundam and Gundam Maxter used the Double Burning Punch to defeat the last of the enemy mobile suits.

"Is that the last of those guys?" said Chibodee.

"I guess so" said Jay.

Lasercorn got the Laser Gundam, Jovenshire got the Oven Gundam, Sohinki got the Kinky Gundam, Mari got the Fun Gundam, Anthony got the Hammer Gundam, and Ian got the Bowl Gundam. In order to fly through the atmosphere, they needed carriers. They ordered them from a Japanese gundam manufacturing company. Unfortunately, they was a crisis in Japanese concerning the portals that were randomly showing up.

Enemy mobile suits started to come out from the portals. Lasercorn used Raptor Claws to keep enemy mobile suits at bay, while Mari used Rainbows of Sunshine to deflect enemy projectiles.

"RAPTOR CLAWS BITCHES!" screamed Lasercorn.

"FEEL THE SUNSHINE!" yelled Mari.

"That was a Sonic R reference".

Jovenshire used Happy Pies to defeat ZAFT forces who were trying to take over Tokyo. Anthony used the Master Chistle technique to take down flying enemies. Ian used Chicken of Soup to flush out the underwater mobile suits. They used their carriers to head to New York City.

The President of the United States decided to declare war against these enemy mobile suits with the Congress's approval. He ordered evasive action in case the mobile suits decided to come for him. News channels started to show the destruction that was being caused in New York City and Tokyo. Heroes from around the planet called their mobile suits and went to fight the universal threat.

"This great planet of ours is under attack. If you are brave, come and fight with us." Said the President.

In San Francisco, a dark villain came out of a portal. His name was Raj Kapoor and he was out for revenge. He brought his army of creatures from his realm the Phantom Zone to rein terror on Earth.

"This world is ours for the taking" said Raj.

Three heroes heard the President's pleas for help. A silent ninja leaped from wall to wall throwing stars at various mobile suits. His name was Proton Jon and his mission was to help the citizens of New York City. A powerful warrior hurled bombs at Phantom Zone forces for four hours came to help. His name was NintendoCapriSun. As he searched for the Triforce, he mowed down enemies with his beloved Master Sword. A man called Chuggaaconroy used his psychic abilities as well as fireballs to defeat his foes. These three heroes were known as the Runawayguys. This was truly the ultimate showdown.

Heroes and villains clashed while hundreds of thousands of people ran in fear. Jimmy Kimmel headed towards Times Square but a mysterious gundam almost hit him with its tail. The gundam is Cobra Gundam and its pilot Chandra Sijiema wanted to have his vengeance on Jimmy for a while. Sohinki used his Sexy Teddy Bears technique to hold the mobile suits while Proton Jon used his stars to penetrate the weak spots of the mobile suit design.

Count Dracula woke up from his deep slumber. He had to awaken his Evil League of Evil in order to defeat the heroes of Earth. He called the Mummy, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Wolf Man, and Frankenstein to attack as a group to defeat Proton Jon, Ian, Anthony, Sohinki, Lasercorn and Joven. He teleported his minions to Times Square to fight the Smoshgames gang and the Runawayguys. Ian used Bursting Flying Dingleberries to defeat the Mummy. Joven used his Hidden Oven Charging Hair technique when Dracula arrived. Mari used her Super Fun Time technique to defeat Frankenstein. Anthony used his hair to make the Creature from the Black Lagoon fall in love with him. Lasercorn used his Bursting Laser Gun technique to defeat the Wolf Man. The Angry German Kid came with his laser-gun to blow up an airplane on a giant airplane.

James Rolfe came with his nerd equipment ready to take on a giant evil cartridge of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. When he found out that the real Dr. Jekyll came with the cartridge, he ran away. However, the Guitar Guy came with this power-guitar and disintegrated Dr. Jekyll and the cartridge with the guitar's awesomeness. Superman came by and shot lasers out of his eyes to repair the damage caused by the enemies and bad guys. He met his most dangerous enemies yet, the Superman 64 cartridges. He tried to burn them with his laser-eyes, but the cartridges withstood the damage. Inframan came and destroyed the cartridges with his power gloves. He flipped in the air and shot lasers at enemies.

Pewdiepie arrived with his Shock Gundam. He went and ordered his gundam from Japan a few years ago. He shot Scared Looks at Raj Kapoor and Raj Kapoor flew in the air and hit a wall. The Zaft forces shot a chemical at various graveyards around the world. Zombies came out the graves and tried to eat brains. The aliens from space nebula M wanted to declare war on Earth and decided that they needed to do that immediately. They sent Ghidorah and Gigan as well as many space cockroaches to fight Earth's heroes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" said Lasercorn.

"Don't be surprised" said Sohinki.

"I'd rather take a dump on your face than fight more of these monsters" said James Rolfe.

James Rolfe came back with his gundam, the Nerd Gundam. He used the Nerd Scope to snipe the enemy units and Head Shot to finish off the enemy.

The Shuffle Alliance finally made it through the portal to our planet. They found out that the portals were created by a guy called Fred Fredburger. They decided to hunt him down and deliver him to justice. Sonic the Hedgehog was running around Times Square and saved Jimmy Kimmel from the U-foes. Jimmy Kimmel tried to call the authorities but he lost his phone and most of his clothes. Ewan McGregor was in Scotland trying to contact his agent in America, but found out his agent got squished by a mutated purple dinosaur. He rushed to the airport and stepped on his private jet to America. He met with Alex Borrero to discuss his next movie with him.

"Alex, what are we going to do about 'Paranormal Activity 13'?" said Ewan.

"I don't know" said Alex.

Alex got ice cream from an ice cream shop around the corner and was about to eat it until MechaGodzilla decimated it from his hands. Alex got mad and called his gundam, the Super Gundam. MechaGodzilla destroyed Lasercorn's house, but Sohinki's house was okay. Lasercorn got angry and went into Hyper Mode. He used Bursting Laser Power in order to cause a wide blast to defeat MechaGodzilla. Fred Fredburger was actually controlling MechaGodzilla the entire time. Ewan got into an army tank and tried to blow up Fred Fredburger's hiding spot. Fred Fredburger turned out to be a hologram.

Fred Fredburger called his own gundam, the Burger Gundam. He used the Beef Patty technique to defeat Laser Gundam, but Sohinki used Sexy Balls to blow up the Burger Gundam's mainframe.

Darknessthecurse came with his gundam, the Darkness Gundam. He took his scepter of Darkness and summoned dark forces to protect the civilians of Earth.

"I shall protect you and cherish this MOMENT!" said Darknessthecurse.

Jason Voorhees came along and called his gundam, the Slasher Gundam. One guy took his hands and crushed Jason's gundam in half. He then absorbed the energy from the blast. His name was Karna and he was actually Kman Gowda until he drank a potion that gave him eternal youth. Unfortunately, it caused him to become evil. He rushed ahead of everyone else to destroy more mobile suits. James Rolfe took his Beam Sword and cut the ZAFT forces one by one.

At the end of the slaughter, the heroes emerged victorious. However, Fred Fredburger was nowhere to be seen. The Runawayguys shook hands with the Smoshgames gang as they celebrated their victory. Darknessthecurse shook hands with the Angry German Kid as they drank together in Times Square. Joven and Mari started kissing in public which made Lasercorn jealous. Jay Peterson went back to his house and wrote a story based upon what he saw. He saw a tale of loss and rejoice. He saw a tale of battle and celebration. It was a wonderful moment for everyone on Earth.


End file.
